Uri Namja Yeoppo
by Narita Putri
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, bungsu keluarga Kim di jodohkan dengan sulung keluarga Jung, Jung Yunho. Bagaimana kelakuan Jaejoong yang selalu menolak pesona jantan sang suami? /"Kau yang akan melahirkan dan menyusui baby, bukan aku gajah centil"/ "Yah! Aku seme bukan uke!"/ Bagaimana kisah mereka?/ YAOI! MPREG! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Uri Namja Yeoppo**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Uri Namja Yeoppo by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Lee Sungmin, Kwon Boa.

::Jae's Family::

-Kim Jaejoong (16 yo)

-Kim Hangeng (45 yo)

-Kim Heechul (47 yo)

-Kim Hyunjoong (21 yo)

-Kim Kyuhyun (21 yo)

::Yun's Family::

-Jung Yunho (16 yo)

-Jung Siwon (44 yo)

-Jung Kibum (43 yo)

-Jung Changmin (5 yo)

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fis is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

**Tap tap tap **

"Umma~~~"

"Ummaa~~~"

"Ummaaaa~~~~"

"YAH! Princess kitty, kenapa berteriak-teriak, eoh?" sahut sang Umma yang sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Heechul mengerut geram, telur dadarnya gosong.

"Ck, tak bisa dimakan lagi," ucapnya sebal.

Jaejoong menghampiri ummanya dan langsung menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang mewek dan cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, matanya mengerjab-ngerjab galak. Apa yang terjadi pada namja yeoppo satu ini, eoh?

"Wae?" tanya Heechul heran yang melihat wajah mendung sang princess kesayangannya.

Jaejoong bersedekap dada dan menunjukkan raut sebalnya. "Umma melihat lipgloss Joongie yang baru Joongie beli tidak? Di kamar tidak ada hikss padahal Joongie baru sekali pakai hiks," isak Jaejoong pilu, sambil membersit hidungnya dengan apron sang umma hingga sang umma mendelik kaget.

"Ck, Umma kira kau sudah mendapat mimpi basahmu, heboh begini," decak Heechul. Ia kembali menata sarapan mereka dan mengabaikan sang buah hati yang telah menunjukkan raut meweknya hingga berlipat-lipat.

"Aish, Umma! Joongie itu seme manly, jadi jangan panggil Joongie princess. Joongie bukan uke!" seru Jaejoong cemberut. Bibirnya makin mengerucut cute. Pipi putihnya menggembung lucu. Apanya yang seme manly Joongie kitty? :p

Heechul sontak menoleh dan menatap anaknya sangsi kemudian tawa membahana Heechul pecah. "Bhufufufu seme? Huahahahahaha hihihihi..." Heechul tertawa sepeti Kuntilanak, hantu indonesia yang Jaejoong nonton semalam. Beranak Dalam Kubur!

"Aigooo, aigooo perutku fufufu..." tawa Heechul tetap tak berhenti biarpun telah melihat anaknya yang telah berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hangeng saat ia memasuki dapur diikuti kedua putra kembarnya, Hyunjoong dan Kyuhyun dan melihat istrinya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Appa! Umma mengejek Joongie hiks hiks... Umma tidak percaya kalau Joongie itu seme manly, Appa," adu Jaejoong dengan muka sayu menahan air matanya, tangannya menggerak-gerakkan lengan Appanya manja. Ia mengusap air matanya setitik dan berpikir jika ingin jadi seme tidak boleh cengeng.

Hangeng duduk di kursi dengan putra bungsunya yang masih menggelendot manja. "Hmm, begini princees kitty. Ummamu benar, kau ditakdirkan menjadi uke dan akan melahirkan banyak anak untuk suamimu kelak, seperti Ummamu, namja yang mengagumkan" ucap Hangeng memberi pengertian dan mengelus rambut hitam anaknya yang lembut dengan halus.

"Ck," decak Jaejoong sebal. Jaejoong langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan memandang orangtuanya cemberut. Lalu menoleh menatap kedua hyungnya dengan pandangan meminta dukungan. Namun saat melihat kedua hyungnya yang satu sibuk menyerobot semua makanan dan memakan sarapannya penuh binar bahagia, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyunjoong dan satu lagi makan dengan kalem sambil berkutat serius menyingkirkan sayuran hijau dipiringnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan adik kembar Hyunjoong, Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas, hyungdeulnya sama sekali tak membantu. Jaejoong berdecak sebal lagi.

"Ck, pokoknya Joongie itu seme. Titik! Dan kalau Joongie tahu siapa yang mengambil lipgloss keluaran Cojje Cojje milik Joongie akan Joongie kebiri 'anu'nya," seru Jaejoong kejam. "Padahal Joongie mau memakainya hari ini saat penerimaan murid baru. Gimana kalau bibir Joongie kering dan pecah-pecah. Joongie tidak mau jadi jelek, uhh," lanjutnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya imut mengusir bayangan bibirnya yang jelek.

**BRUUSSHHH**

Hyunjoong sukses menyemburkan sarapannya dan mengenai Heechul di depannya dan mendapatkan delikan seram dari sang Umma saat ia mendengar ancaman Jaejoong, dongsaeng kesayanganya.

"Yah! Anak kurang ajar. Akan Umma potong uang jajanmu," seru Heechul garang sambil mengelap mukanya.

"Andwaeee Ummaa... Aku minta maaf ne Umma yeoppo," bujuk Hyunjoong memelas. Ia bisa mati kelaparan jika tak mendapatkan uang saku dan bagaimana bisa ia menggaet para yeoja dikampusnya jika ia tak mempunyai uang sepeserpun.

"Ck, Umma memang yeoppo, tidak perlu kau beritahu! Ne, yeobo?" ucap Heechul manja pada sang suami.

"Ne, yeobo memang neomu yeoppo," ucap Hangeng tersenyum lembut. Heechul sontak merona merah mendengarnya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bermersaan di depan kami? Mataku bisa terkontaminasi dengan hal mesum nanti" seru Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Kau sama saja dengan hyungmu, Kyuhyun," seru Heechul yang lagi-lagi harus naik darah menghdapi kedua anak kembarnya yang evilnya minta ampun.

Hangeng menikmati sarapannya dengan kalem, sudah terbiasa seperti ini.

"Umma, Joongie minta uang lebih untuk beli lipgloss baru, ne?" pinta Jaejoong sambil menatap ummanya memohon dengan eye's kittynya.

"Tidak! Umma tidak akan memberikannya. Apa semua yang hilang harus Joongie ganti yang baru, eoh? No, no princess kitty. Kau masih banyak lipgloss yang lain. Lagipula seme mana mungkin suka memakai lipgloss," seru Heechul tersenyum evil.

Jaejoong cemberut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Umma, nanti bibir Joongie pecah-pecah dan jelek bagaimana~~~" serunya manja.

"Eh, Joongie kitty. Hmm.. yang merek cojje cojje Joongie bukankah itu krayon, kan? Hyung meminjamnya kemarin untuk mewarnai" ucap Hyoonjung.

Semua mata memandangnya tak percaya. Sedangkan Jaejoong mendelik garang menatap hyung evilnya.

"MWO?" seru Jaejoong keras.

Hyunjoong menelan salivanya susah payah mendapat delikan garang namdongsaeng kesayangannya yang saat marah sangat mirip dengan Ummanya. Itu membuatnya ketakutan.

"Huweeeee... hiksss Appa~~ Umma~~~ huwee..." tangis Jaejoong kesal, sambil memukul-mukul meja makan.

"Kenapa kau memakai lipgloss untuk mewarnai?" tanya Kyuhyun heran pada Hyunjoong yang sudah keringat dingin menatap pandangan semua orang.

"A-aku ingin mewarnai gambar Naruto Shipudden terbaru. Karena krayonku habis jadi aku meminjamnya dikamar Joongie. Aku tak tau itu lipgloss Joongie," sahut Hyunjoong polos.

"Huweeeee hyungie jahat hiks huweee..."

"Ck, kau seperti anak kecil, Hyun," decak Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan absurd hyung sepuluh menitnya itu.

**Kyuutt**

"Yah, yah! Umma yeoppo kenapa kau menjewer telingaku, eoh?" seru Hyunjoong kesakitan saat Heechul menarik telinganya keras.

"Kau selalu saja membuat dongsaengmu menangis. Umma akan benar-benar memotong uang jajanmu," ancam Heechul garang.

"Yah! Andwaeeee..."

"Weekk. Rasain," seru Jaejoong mengejek Hyunjoong.

** . **

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memasuki kelas barunya dengan lesu. Dengan kejadian tadi saat sarapan dan juga mendengar ceramah panjang kepala sekolah High Schoolnya, benar-benar membuat mood Jaejoong buruk. Padahal hari ini ia telah menjadi murid SMA di Toho High School, sekolah internasional milik keluarga Jung.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jung, semoga saja beruang gendut itu tidak sekelas dengannya. Perlu diketahui bahwa Kim Jaejoong, namja yeoppo ini biarpun selalu tak diakui olehnya, bermusuhan dengan pewaris kekayaan kerajaan Jung, yaitu Jung Yunho. Bahkan saat mereka masih kecil sekalipun.

Tiap bertemu, mereka akan seperti tom and jerry yang selalu bertengkar dimanapun dan kapanpun. Yah, biarpun hanya Jaejoong yang menanggapinya dengan mencak-mencak sedangkan Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan santai dan hanya melihat tingkah ajaib teman –ahem, musuh- cantiknya dengan menopang lengannya kalem.

Jaejoong mendudukkan pantat ratanya dikursi dekat jendela. Dan menghirup aroma musim semi dengan tenang sebelum ia terganggu akan suara gesekan kursi di sebelahnya. Dengan gerakan slow ia menoleh dan kemudian mendelikkan mata bulat besarnya dengan lebay.

"Yah, beruang gendut kenapa kau duduk disampingku, eoh?" seru Jaejoong galak, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan Jung Yunho.

Yunho menghela napasnya pelan dan menjauhakan tangan Jaejoong yang bisa saja mengenai matanya. "Ck, tidak perlu berteriak gajah centil. Aku memang duduk disini. Apa kau tak melihat pembagian kursi, eoh?" sahut Yunho kalem sambil mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mulai menjelajah internet edukasinya dan menghiraukan wajah merah padam Jaejoong dengan hidung yang kembang kempis.

"Aku bukan gajah centil, tapi seme manly, beruang gendut bodoh," serunya lagi dengan garang. Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya kesal. Bibir merah cherynya ia gigit sebal. Hingga wajah kini persis seperti uke-uke mau melahirkan. Hihihihi :p

Yunho menoleh dan menatap mengejek Jaejoong. "Seme? Huh, jangan membuatku tertawa gajah centil. Kau hanya bisa dirasuki bukan merasuki. Lubangmu yang akan menerima tusukan penis, kau tahu," ujarnya menyeringai seksi.

"Yah, beruang gendut mesum. Terima ini, hiyaaa..." Jaejoong memukul dan menjambak rambut Yunho dengan keras hingga sang empu mengerang sakit. Gini-gini saat marah Jaejoong akan berubah menjadi induk gajah galak.

"Yah! Ini sakit gajah centil!" seru Yunho sambil membalas menarik rambut Jaejoong –biarpun tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali (you know why:p)-.

"YAH! YAH! YAH!" seru mereka berdua. Dan dimulailah pertengkaran sulung Jung dan bungsu Kim ini dan membuat suasana yang tadinya tenang berubah berisik dengan suara pertengkaran mereka.

Teman-teman sekelas mereka hanya memandang cengo pemandangan itu. Sebagian yeoja-yeoja menggigit kuku jari mereka, menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong cemburu. Entah mengapa di benak mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong bila di pasangkan akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Satu jantan dan manly, satunya lagi cantik dan indah di saat bersamaan.

"Kau tahu Chunnie, kurasa mereka cocok jika bersama," ucap Junsu menggelendot manja pada sang namjachingunya, Park Yoochun.

Park Yoochun mengelus sayang rambut Junsu kemudian memandang pemandangan kedua sahabat kecil mereka yang masih bertengkar. "Yeah, kurasa begitu, chagi. Mereka saja yang tak menyadarinya. Batas musuh dan cinta itu, beti."

"Beti?" tanya Junsu sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. Yoochun yang tak tahan melihat wajah menggemaskan namjachingunya mencubit pipi Junsu gemas.

"Beti itu beda tipis," jawab Yoochun.

"Oh..."

"Kyaa kemari kau beruang gendut," seru Jaejoong yang mengejar Yunho yang hampir mencapai pintu kelas. Dan mengagetkan Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Ck, kau ini tidak jera sama sekali, eoh," seru Yunho yang menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang di kukung lengan Jaejoong dari belakang. Dengan sekali sentak Jaejoong terjatuh kelantai dan saat ia ingin bangun, tubuh Yunho sudah mengukungnya di atas tubuhnya.

Mendadak Jaejoong memandang Yunho gugup. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sedikit saja mereka bergerak bibir mereka akan saling bersentuhan. Dan bagi Jaejoong, ini akan manjadi hari tersialnya.

"M-mau apa kau, beruang gendut?" tanya Jaejoong gugup saat melihat tatapan intens Yunho pada paras wajahnya.

Yunho terkekeh geli melihat wajah gugup dan merona Jaejoong di bawahnya. Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, hingga Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya resah saat hembusan napas Yunho terasa meremangkan bulu kuduknya dengan sensasi yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kau jika begini terus akan membangunkan beruang tidur dan mungkin saja akan memakanmu, cantik," ucap Yunho menyeringai seksi. Lantas ia menjiat leher putih Jaejoong dengan lidah basahnya dan memberikan ruam merah di leher pualam itu hingga mendatangkan lenguhan seksi dari bibir merah chery Jaejoong.

'_Sial'_ batin Jaejoong. Tubuhnya seakan menerima saja dengan sentuhan beruang gendut itu tanpa melawan.

"Ngh, ahhhh y-yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" seru Jaejoong mendelik kaget saat Yunho meremas dadanya dan mengelus nipplenya dari luar seragamnya.

"Ah, tidak! Dadamu lumayan montok, cocok bila menyusui baby nanti," ucap Yunho kalem.

"Yah, aku bukan uke, beruang gendut. Aku ini seme," seru Jaejoong cemberut. Bibir merahnya mengerucut maju. Pipinya ia gembungkan, bermaksud membuat wajah garang, yang sayang sekali gagal =.="

Yunho tertawa tampan yang tiba-tiba membuat wajah princess kitty kita ini mendadak merona merah dengan bunyi jantung dag dig dug. Lalu Yunho menatap intens Jaejoong.

"Kau seme? Ck ck, kau memang keras kepala. Bahkan juniormu lebih kecil berkali-kali lipat dari punyaku," ucap Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk gundukan mungil di selangkangan Jaejoong yang mendatangkan wajah merah padam Jaejoong yang tengah malu.

"Yah! Punyaku lebih besar. Kau yang kecil beruang gendut," seru Jaejoong yang tak terima dan malah menantang sang raja beruang ini.

"Oh, kau ingin bukti? Jangan sampai kau pingsan nanti, centil," ucap Yunho sambil menempatkan tangan halus dan mungil Jaejoong pada gundukan besar di selangkangannya. Jaejoong bertambah merah padam dan terkejut yang memang merasakan gundukkan itu yang memang besar adanya. Jaejoong menelan salivanya gugup saat tangan Yunho malah menggerakkan tangan Jaejoong naik turun pada kejantanan besarnya dari luar celana seragamnya. Mata Yunho spontan terpejam menikmati.

"Ehem, maaf jika ingin bermesraan jangan dikelas. Saya ingin mengajar." Tiba-tiba songsaenim telah tepat di hadapan mereka berdua yang masih saja dalam posisi tindih menindih. Sontak keduanya menoleh dan tersenyum gugup saat melihat tatapan mematikan guru mereka. Cepat-cepat keduanya berdiri dengan Jaejoong berkali-kali meminta maaf. Beda dengan Yunho yang hanya menatap gurunya kalem.

"Duduk ketempat kalian masing-masing."

"Ne" ucap keduanya dan buru-buru berjalan ke kursi mereka dengan Jaejoong menubruk-nubruk bahu Yunho keras.

"Yah! Kalian berdua hentikan!" seru seongaenim kesal melihat kelakuan murid barunya.

Teman-teman sekelas mereka yang menyaksikan adegan barusan telah berwajah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aigoo, Chunnie. Ku rasa aku seperti menonton film dewasa tadi," seru Junsu sambil memegang wajah merahnya.

"Hahahhaa," tawa Yoochun.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Membawa ff baru^^**

**Reader: yah! Ff yg sono aja belum kelar, malah update yg baru. Gebuk naritaa (^.^)—0)'3')**

**Dari pada lupa dan tak terealisasikan ke tulisan, ya gak? Iya aja lah :p**

**Gimana responnya chingu^^ ini harus di lanjutkan ato enggak. Dan nantinya ff ini kata-katanya agak sedikit vulgar. Tanpa di filter. Salahkan saja appa yg minta dibuatin ff mesum. Hohohoho**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, Juni 2014.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uri Namja Yeoppo**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Uri Namja Yeoppo by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Lee Sungmin, Kwon Boa.

::Jae's Family::

-Kim Jaejoong (16 yo)

-Kim Hangeng (45 yo)

-Kim Heechul (47 yo)

-Kim Hyunjoong (21 yo)

-Kim Kyuhyun (21 yo)

::Yun's Family::

-Jung Yunho (16 yo)

-Jung Siwon (45 yo)

-Jung Kibum (43 yo)

-Jung Changmin (5 yo)

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fic is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

Permusuhan antara Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho ini dimulai terkisahkan beberapa tahun silam. Saat itu kedua orang tua mereka telah bersahabat semenjak mereka duduk di bangku kuliah. Mereka mulai bersahabat saat sama-sama terkena hukuman saat masa oreantasi. Jung Siwon yang memang telah berpacaran dengan Kim Kibum semenjak Senior School berusaha menjodohkan Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul yang sama-sama kikuk dalam hal percintaan.

Heechul dengan gengsinya selangit sedangkan Hangeng dengan sikap tenang tapi malu-malunya. Dengan sedikit tipu muslihat Siwon dan Kibum, terbongkarlah perasaan Heechul yang sebenarnya terhadap Hangeng yang selalu dia tolak mentah-mentah dikarenakan ia malu menjadi namjachingu dari seorang yang –ahem- tidak populer seperti dirinya.

Selepas menamatkan kuliah, mereka berempat memutuskan menikah dengan pasangan masing-masing dalam satu tempat. Bahkan rumah tinggal mereka berdekatan sebagai tetangga. Hidup rukun dengan sahabat menjadi hal membahagiakan bagi mereka. Karena mereka berempat tak ingin terpisahkan. Tapi pasangan Siwon dan Kibum tak jua dikarunia anak di usia pernikahannya yang ke 5 tahun, itu membuat mereka bersedih.

Heechul yang tak tahan melihat sahabat mereka bersedih sedangkan ia telah mempunyai anak kembar berusia 5 tahun, berusaha mengajak Kibum berobat. Setelah itu Kibum hamil berbarengan dengan kehamilan ke dua Heechul.

Dengan perut membuncit keduanya sama-sama melakukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kesehatan janin dan ibu.

"Aigooo, Haenim-ah. Setiap kita berdekatan anakku selalu menendang-nendang," ucap Kibum sambil mengelus perutnya menenangkan.

Heechul yang sedang memoles bibirnya dengan lipgloss dan mengecap-ngecap merasakannya menoleh saat Kibum berbicara. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kediaman Jung, tepatnya di ruang keluarga Jung.

"Ck, anakmu senang sekali melihat yang yeoppo-yeoppo," sahut Heechul geer sambil mematut-matut diri di cermin saku hello kittynya.

Kibum terkekeh geli. Ia geleng-geleng kepala dengan sifat Heechul yang semenjak kehamilannya suka sekali memakai lipgloss dan suka centil sendiri. Sedangkan saat hamil si kembar, Heechul tak pernah dekat-dekat dengan namanya berdandan. Ia malah sering memakai pakaian superman (?) lengkap dengan kolor di depan yang membuat Hangeng malu setengah mati saat istrinya merengek ingin berbelanja dengan memakai itu.

Dan ia yang sebenarnya suka sayuran hijau malah menjadi membencinya. Pernah saat keempatnya berbelanja di mall untuk membeli bahan makanan mentah, Heechul tiba-tiba mencak-mencak sendiri sambil melempar semua brokoli yang dilihatnya sembarang hanya karena ia tak suka melihat bentuk sayuran itu yang kribo-kribo semua ckckckck

Tiba-tiba Heechul mengernyit sakit pada perutnya dan membuat Kibum panik saat melihat air ketuban Heechul telah mengalir dari selangkangannya.

"Kyaaa Wonnie hyung tolong!" teriak Kibum panik.

Proses melahirkan cesar selama 3 jam itu akhirnya selesai dengan meledaknya tangis bayi namja mungil kemerahan pasangan Kim ini. Kulit rapuh baby mungil ini seputih salju, rambutnya hitam sehalus sutera. Dengan bibir mungil kemerahan alami, menambah daftar sempurnanya anak ketiga pasangan Kim ini.

"Omo... Kyeopptaaaa," seru Kibum berbinar melihat baby tersebut yang telah diberi nama Kim Jaejoong dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari sang baby. Kibum menoleh pada Siwon. "Wonnie hyung, aku ingin baby kita nanti cantik seperti Joongie ne, hyung," ucap Kibum antusias, siwon hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya. Karena ia teringat dengan silsilah keluarga Jung yang –ahem- xD

Dua hari berselang lahirlah baby namja pasangan Jung. Ia menangis dengan sangat keras seakan-akan ucapan kegembiraannya yang telah diahirkan kedunia yang terlambat dari pada kekasih hati di dunia baby mereka sana. #Abaikan xD.

Namun pupuslah harapan Jung Kibum ini saat anak pertamanya ini menginjak usia tiga tahun. Baby Jung yang diberi nama Jung Yunho ini makin menunjukkan wajah dan tingkah laku seorang seme ultimate. Yang membuat Kibum berencana hamil anak keduanya berharap lahir seorang yoeja ataupun uke cantik.

Kibum dan Heechul duduk santai di halaman belakang kediaman Kim sambil menyesap teh mereka dengan mata selalu mengawasi sang buah hati yang menginjak usia 3 tahun sedang bermain. Masa yang masih unyu-unyu.

Yunho kecil duduk tenang melihat temannya, sebut saja Jaejoong, yang sedang memain-mainkan cermin hello kity sang Umma. Ia berteriak-teriak senang sendiri tanpa menghiraukan seme tampan di sebelahnya.

Yunho kecil yang diabaikan mewek dengan bibir endut di bawahnya mengerucut kedepan. Pipinya menggembung. Kemudian dengan mata musang tajamnya menatap makhluk cantik didepannya depan pandangan berbinar saat ia menemukan hal yang menarik minatnya.

Yunho merangkak semangat menuju Jaejoong yang masih asyik berkutat dengan cerminnya tanpa menyadari Yunho telah tepat dihadapannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho langsung mengecup bibir merah cherry Jaejoong dengan semangat. Ia merasa penasaran dengan bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat merah dan enak. Jaejoong hanya mengerjab-ngerjab bingung dengan kelakuan temannya ini.

**Cup cup cup cup**

Yunho tambah semangat mngecup-ngecup bibir Jaejoong yang dirasanya manis seperti permen yang sering diberi Hyunjoong dan Kyuhyun hyung padanya.

"Bibil Joongie lacanya enak," ucap Yunho dan kembali mengecup-ngecup bibir merah Jaejoong. Kemudian matanya melirik lagi sesuatu yang menarik minatnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba...

**Grauuukk **

Yunho sukses mencoba memakan pipi bulat bakpao kemerahan milik Jaejoong yang sontak membuat Jaejoong menangis keras.

"Hiksss appoooooo... huweee~~~~ ummaaaa cakitttt huweee~~~~"

Heechul dan Kibum sontak terkejut dan langsung memisahkan kedua buah hati mereka yang telah berantam dengan Jaejoong yang memukul-mukulkan cerminnya ke mulut Yunho dan membuatnya menangis juga.

"Huwee~~~ ummma cakittt... hiksss Jooongie jahaatt hiks hiks, " isak dan pekik Yunho saat ia merasa sakit dibibir hatinya yang endut dibawah itu.

"Aigoooo aigoooo, kenapa kalian bertengkar, eoh?" tanya Heechul seraya mengggendong Jaejoong yang telah menangis keras dengan leleran ingus kemana-mana.

Dan sejak saat itu Kim Jaejoong yang masih kesal pada Jung Yunho, tiap mereka bertemu pasti selalu berantam. Dan puncaknya saat mereka duduk di akhir sekolah dasar. Jaejoong makin membenci Jung Yunho yang ia pikir merebut semua yeoja yang menjadi incarannya. Yang pada saat itu Joongie kitty kita ini tak menyadari bahwa para yeoja itu mana mau berpacaran dengan seseorang yang bahkan lebih cantik dari pada diri mereka yang seorang yeoja.

Saat kelas 8 smp keluarga Jung pindah ke perumahan elit yang dekat dengan perusahaan mereka atas permintaan Abojinya Siwon. Maka terpisahlah kedua tetangga ini. Namun Yunho dan Jaejoong masih satu sekolah yang selalu diwarnai pertengkaran. Dengan Jaejoong yang selalu menslogankan dirinya 'Aku seme manly bukan uke' tiap mereka bertengkar.

Saat memasuki semester pertama di kelas 9-nya, Jaejoong makin membenci Jung Yunho yang pada saat itu, ia yang tanpa sengaja memergoki Yunho tengah bercumbu panas dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang pada masa itu mereka perebutkan.

"Nghhh ahhhhhh Y-yunnn aanniihhh kitaaahhh bisaaa aaahh dilihat orang nanti uuhhhh," ucap yeoja itu ditengah desahannya akibat tangan Yunho yang telah bermain di daerah selangkangannya dan jarinya mulai memasuki lubangnya. Yunho langsung melepaskan jarinya membuat yeoja tersebut mengerang lirih.

"Nghhh ahhhhhh"

Yunho melihat jari-jarinya yang berlumuran lendir sang yeoja dengan datar lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung dijilatnya dengan lidah basahnya dengan wajah menatap mengejek kepada seseorang yang tengah mengintip mereka dengan wajah merah padam dan marah.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG YUNHOOOOOO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh... hoshhhh"

Jaejoong tersentak dari tidur gelisahnya dengan keringat disekujur tubuhnya hingga piama bergambar gajah-gajah kecilnya terlihat lepek.

"Ughhh aku membencimu Jung Yunho," lirih Jaejoong dengan menangkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. Mimpi itu sering menghantuinya beberapa waktu ini. Perasaannya yang tak jelas, yang entah kacau karena yeoja incarannya malah memilih si beruang gendut itu atau malah perasaannya kacau karena ia merasa sakit dihatinya saat ia melihat Yunho mencumbui seseorang di depannya. Ah, molla!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sarapan keluarga Kim tetap terlihat ramai akan pertengkaran sang Umma dan aegya kembarnya yang selalu membuat sang Umma lagi-lagi harus terkena serangan darah tingginya. Namun nampak sang princess kesayangan keluarga ini sedang melamun saat ia sarapan dan hanya mengaduk-aduk saja makanan tanpa memakannya. Sesekali bibir merah mengkilatnya menghela napas dalam.

"Wae? Princess?" tanya Hangeng yang heran melihat sang aegyanya yang tak bersemangat. Biasanya ia ikut meramaikan suasana sarapan keluarga Kim ini yang bagaikan pasar.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Aniyo, Appa. Joongie tidak selera makan," ucapnya lesu. Lantas ia beranjak dari kursi dan mengalungkan tas selempangannya. Jaejoong menghampiri Hangeng dan Heechul dan mengecup pipi mereka.

"Joongie pergi dulu, hari ini Joongie piket. Jadi harus cepat datang," ucapnya dan berlalu pergi dari ruang makan.

Semuanya memandang Jaejoong heran, tak biasanya si centil itu tak bersemangat seperti itu. Hyunjoong yang tak terlalu peduli langsung menyerobot ayam goreng yang tinggal satu-satunya di atas piring dengan berbinar tanpa menyadari tangan sang Umma yang juga sedang mengambil ayam goreng itu.

Sontak keduanya memandang tajam dengan masing-masing tangan memegang ujung bagian ayam tersebut.

"Yah! Umma, untukku saja, eoh. Aku kan sedang masa pertumbuhan Umma," pinta Hyunjoong memelas dengan bibirnya dibuat semayun mungkin dengan mata berkaca-kaca sehingga ia kini bagaikan seorang bocah yang meminta belas kasihan.

"Ani! Kau sudah menghabiskan 5 potong ayam goreng. Umma saja baru 2 potong," ucap Heechul menolak dengan menarik ayam itu kembali.

"Umma tak sayang denganku, eoh? Hikss ibu tiri hanya cinta kepada ayahku saja oohh~~~ bila ayah pergi aku di siksa dan tak diberi makan huhhuu~~~" nyanyinya pilu dengan suara mendayu-dayu tanpa menyadari wajah sang Umma yang sudah memasang raut angkernya.

**Kyuuuuuttt**

"Yah! Umma, kenapa kau suka sekali menjewer telingaku, eoh?" ucap Hyunjoong seraya tangannya mengusap-usap telinganya yang sudah memerah.

"Anak kurang ajar! Umma bukan ibu tirimu. Kau apa perlu Umma memberi pelajaran hmm?" sahut Heechul dengan wajah evilnya. Tangannya yang melihat sang aegya lengah langsung menyerobot ayam goreng itu.

"Yah, andwaeeee..."

"Wuahahahhahahahaha..." tawa Heechul membahana dengan matanya memandang sang aegya yang sudah mewek dengan dirinya memakan santai ayam rebutan mereka.

Hangeng dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas mereka dan melanjutkan lagi makan mereka tanpa menghiraukan Heechul dan Hyunjoong yang masih saja ribut ckckck

**.**

**.**

**.**

Songsaenim yang tak masuk kelas pada pelajaran matematika, sehingga Jaejoong memutuskan tidur di bangkunya dengan tangannya menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Ia bisa tenang karena si beruang gendut saingannya itu tidak masuk dari pelajaran pertama tadi. Sehingga ia bebas menyerobot kursi Yunho dan menggambar di meja Yunho. Gambar beruang dengan aksen perut buncit dan tak lupa menulis nama disamping hasil karyanya dengan nama Jung Yunho beruang gendut babon huahaha

Jaejoong merasa terusik sebentar saat ia merasakan gesekan kursi di sebelahnya namun sesaat kemudian tertidur pulas kembali. Jung Yunho duduk dan memandang musuh cantiknya dengan tatapan intens. Yunho baru saja bisa masuk ke sekolah saat ia telah menyelesaikan urusan bisnis perusahaan keluarga Jung. Dari sedini mungkin, memang Yunho telah dibekali pengetahuan tentang bisnis perusahaan keluarganya. Karena perusahaan Jung kelak akan dipimpin olehnya. Dan tak jarang ia harus menghadiri rapat dan meninggalkan sekolahnya sebentar.

Mata setajam musang Yunho makin menatap intens pose tidur Jaejoong yang sangat anggun. Rambut hitam panjang sebahunya yang halus dan wangi berterbangan ringan tertiup angin dari jendela yang terbuka hingga menutupi matanya yang terpejam. Bibir merah mengkilatnya terlihat lembut dan kenyal.

Yunho makin menatap lekat Jaejoong dan tanpa disadarinya ia makin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengelus pipi merah merona Jaejoong yang halus itu dengan pelan seakan tak ingin mengusik sleeping beauty ini. Lalu matanya mengarah kebibir Jaejoong yang sesekali bergerak-gerak imut dan mengerucut cute. Yunho terkekeh geli dan makinmendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

Bibir hatinya sedikit lagi akan menyentuh belahan merah mengkilat itu, namun sekajab mata, Jaejoong terbangun dengan matanya membulat kaget saat melihat mata terpejam dan bibir maju Yunho yang ingin mengecupnya.

"Yah! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan beruang gendut mesum?" pekik Jaejoong kesal dengan menjauhkan kepala Yunho yang sontak terkejut. Rencananya yang ingin mengecap dan melumat bibir Jaejoong ahem gagal.

Wajahnya yang tadinya terkejut dengan cepat langsung memasang wajah tenang. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang ngos-ngosan seakan telah berlari puluhan kilo.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," sahut Yunho cuek. Jaejoong menggeram kesal dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan Yunho. "K-kau ingin menciumku, eoh? Ayo, ngaku beruang gendut!" seru Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh seakan menertawakan niatnya yang tanpa disadarinya memang benar yang ingin mencium dan mengecap bibir merah Jaejoong. Calm down Jung Yunho, kau bisa membangunkan adikmu dan akan susah menidurkannya nanti xD

"Kenapa kau narsis sekali, eoh? Atau kau yang memang ingin kucium?" tanya Yunho, menyeringai seksi. Ia tetawa tampan melihat wajah merah padam Jaejoong yang tengah malu. Jaejoong yang merasa kesal dan marah menjambak rambut Yunho dan menarik-narik lobang hidung Yunho kesegala arah hingga sang empu membalas dengan mencekal kaki Jaejoong dan menariknya hingga Jaejoong kini terduduk dipangkuan Yunho tanpa disadarinya yang masih semangat ingin merontokkan dan membuat Yunho botak.

Jaejoong yang masih semangat menjambak rambut Yunho sontak mendelikkan mata doe-nya saat tangan-tangan nakal Yunho memasuki celana belakangnya dan menangkup bokong kenyalnya. Sesekali tangan Yunho meremas-remas gemas daging kenyal itu.

"Yah! Apa yang kau remas, eoh?" seru Jaejoong kesal. Dan makin berteriak yang lebih mirip desahan seksinya itu saat tangan nakal Yunho malah membelai rektrumnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau bisa membangunkan beruang lapar, gajah centil" ucap Yunho seraya lidah basahnya menyapu leher putih Jaejoong hingga sang empu mengerang lirih.

"Ahnnn ngghhh a-annihhhh uhhhh" lenguh Jaejoong saat lidah basah Yunho malah mengukir lagi tanda merah dilehernya. Yunho mengangkangkan kaki Jaejoong dipangkuannya dengan semangat. Hingga Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjab matanya imut saat bokongnya yang masih terlapisi celana seragamnya menyentuh gundukkan keras yang berasal dari selangkangan Yunho.

Yunho yang masih semangat mencium dan mencecap-cecap leher mulus Jaejoong, dengan tangannya yang tak tniggal diam menggerak-gerakkan bokong bulat Jaejoong hingga kedua alat vital mereka bergesekan. Hingga membuat baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho mengerang lirih dengan napas memberat menandakan birahi meraka yang sedang on.

"Unghhhh ahhnnnnnnn ahhhh ahh ahh ahhh hnnn" suara desahan mereka yang di dominasi oleh Jaejoong tanpa mereka sadari sudah dua kali mereka membagi berkah kepada teman-teman sekelas mereka dengan adegan mesum mereka yang bisa ditonton secara langsung tanpa mengeluarkan biaya gprs di handphone mereka saat ingin menonton video dewasa xD.

"Chunnie, jika begini mata polosku akan terkontaminasi nanti," ucap Junsu imut melihat tingkah sahabat mereka yang lagi-lagi setelah bertengkar dilanjutkan dengan adegan mesum meraka.

"Hehehe bukankah dengan begitu kau tidak akan polos lagi? Setidaknya adik kecilku tidak akan menganggur," ucap Yoochun mengerling matanya seksi.

"Aih, Chunnie mesum," sahut Junsu imut dengan memkul bahu Yoochun pelan hingga mendatangkan kekehan geli dari bibir seksi Yoochun.

Jaejoong sekuat tenaga menjambak rambut Yunho saat disadarinya beruang mesum ini makin tak terkendali. Yunho yang sedang diliputi birahi memandang Jaejoong tajam yang mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Yah! Kau keterlaluan beruang gendut!" pekik Jaejoong kesal lalu mendorong Yunho hingga terjatuh, Jaejoong memandang Yunho terkejut, tak menyangka tenaganya sekuat itu hingga bisa menjatuhkan beruang gendut yang malas di akuinya yang memang kuat. Takut Yunho membalasnya, Jajeoong dengan langkah seribu langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan efek debu-debu berterbangan.

Yuho bangun dan menepuk-nepuk celana santai dan memasang wajah menyeringai seksi saat melihat pintu yang telah menelan Jaejoong.

"Hahahahhaha kau memang sangat enak gajah centil," ucapnya seraya duduk tenang dan memandang bertaya teman-temannya yang memandangnya kagum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya seorang pria tua. Ia duduk tenang di sofa mewah itu dengan sesekali tongkat berjalannya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai marmer.

"A-appa bukankah mereka masih sangat kecil?" taya siwon kepada Appanya, Jung il Woo. Pria tua renta itu sontak menatap tajam anaknya. Kibum yang melihat ayah dan anak yang bersitegang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Appa, bukankah Joongie juga belum bisa memberikan Appa cucu secepat ini? Bukankah cucu Appa yang masih unyu-unyu ada Changmin?" tanya Kibum pelan.

"Changmin memang unyu-unyu. Tapi dia seme," sahut Il Woo pilu dengan wajah sedih.

"Apa salah nya dnegan itu?" sahut Siwon tak habis pikir.

"Yah! Appa menginginkan cucu yeoja atau uke cantik. Kau tak menyadarinya, eoh? Keluarga Jung selalu di beri keturunan seme ultimete sejati. Appa kan ingin ada yang uke~~~" serunya mendayu-dayu dengan wajah galak yang tak cocok lagi di wajah keriputnnya.

"Pokoknya, Joongie harus jadi menantu cicitku. Kalian urus secepatnya pernikahan mereka. Bukankah mereka teman sejak kecil dan tak terpisahkan, eoh? Mana Joongie neomu yeoppo lagi. Pasti anak mereka kalau tidak yeoja cantik pasti uke cantik wuahaha~~~," tawanya membahana.

Siwon dan Kibum menghela napas mereka melihat kelakuan Appa dan mertua merka yang sangat tak cocok dengan umurnya.

"Awas, jika kalian tak melaksanakannya. Appa akan menghukum kalian memberika makan Shion, ne?" ucapnya dengan mata mengerjab polos.

Mendadak wajah keduanya pucat pasi membayangkan harus memberi makan hewan peliharaan il Woo yang seekor Singa.

"YAH! APPA, ANDWAEEEEE..."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**WUAAHH CAPEK BANGET NGETIK SATU CHAP INI DALAM SATU HARI DAN LANGSUNG DI POST. MIAH KALAU BANYAK TYPOS. Habis saia tak ingin membuat reader menunggu lama^^**

**Dan bagi yang nanya ini ff repost bukan? Jawabannya: bukan chingu. Ini ff baru aja di ketik dengan otak mutar-mutar carik ide. Jadi, ini ff sama sekali belum pernah dikeluarkan^^**

**Waah responnya gak nyangka sebanyak ini dan semua pada ketawa lucu dengan tingkah umma yeoppo ini. Tapi saia ingatkan ini bukan ff humor, kalo saia taruh di genre humor ntr pas gk bs nampilin scene humornya gimana? Buat humor susah, loh -.-"**

**Thanks all to review^^**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, Juni 2014.**


End file.
